Gato
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: "Cuanto más miro a este gato, más pena me da. El pobre gato es huérfano, no tiene familia. Puede que haya hecho cosas que la gente no puede ni imaginarse y no tenga nadie con quien compartirlas. Ninguna familia a la que contarle historias. Este gatito está completamente solo. No tiene a nadie."


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes. Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia es una traducción de la original de Sleepwalking101 (Wandering Wonderer en Fanfiction), yo sólo la traduzco.

**_Gato_**

Era por la mañana temprano en Konoha, el sol estaba empezando a alzarse en el horizonte y pocos estaban despiertos. En los campos de entrenamiento, dos seres estaban despiertos, Naruto Uzumaki, el Jounin de 19 años, y un pequeño gato naranja. Naruto estaba sentado en medio del campo de entrenamiento con el gato en su regazo, acariciándolo suavemente. Los pájaros piaban en los árboles cercanos y, sin embargo, fue el sonido de pasos lo que le hizo levantar la mirada. Allí, de pie en el borde del campo de entrenamiento, estaba Hinata Hyuga, heredera del clan Hyuga.

—¡Oh, Hinata, ohayo! ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? —preguntó, saludándola con su mano libre.

Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente cuando se dio cuenta de que su enamorado estaba sentado ante de ella. Caminó hacia él, notando el gato al acercarse. Al sentarse de cara a él, miró al gato, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para mirarle a él.

—'Nata, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano? —repitió, inclinando la cabeza a un lado con curiosidad.

—Q-Quería e-entrenar un poco antes de encontrarme con Kiba-kun y Shino-kun —tartamudeó, sin apartar los ojos del gato—. N-Naruto-kun, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—No mucho… no podía dormir bien anoche. Demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza. Y sorprendentemente, vengo aquí a aclarar mi cabeza y me encuentro un gato callejero.

—Kawaii… —susurró Hinata ligeramente.

Naruto se descubrió sonrojándose.

—¿N-Nani?

Sin embargo, Hinata no sólo igualaba su sonrojo, sino que también lo superaba.

—M-M-Me r-r-refiero a-al g-g-gato. S-S-Su pelaje es n-n-naranja y s-s-suave.

—Oh, je, je, sí. ¿Q-Quieres cogerlo?

Hinata al fin alzó la vista hacia Naruto, un profundo sonrojo llameaba en sus mejillas. Asintió ligeramente y Naruto le pasó el gatito con una sonrisa. El pequeño gato ronroneó alegremente en el regazo de Hinata, poniéndose cómodo en su nuevo sitio.

—Le gustas. Debería haber sabido que serías genial con los animales 'Nata, nadie puede ayudar como tú lo haces.

—A-Arigato, Naruto-kun.

Los tres permanecieron un rato en silencio, Hinata acariciaba al gato y Naruto la observaba mientras lo hacía.

—¿Sabes, 'Nata? Cuanto más miro a este gato, más pena me da —dijo Naruto, inclinándose hacia delante y acariciando él también al gato, sus dedos rozaban los de Hinata de vez en cuando.

—¿P-Por qué, Naruto-kun? A mí me parece que está bien.

—El pobre gato es huérfano, no tiene familia…

Hinata, al no ser tan despistada y habiendo seguido a Naruto durante años, entendió inmediatamente.

—Naruto-kun…

—Puede que haya hecho cosas que la gente no puede ni imaginarse y no tenga nadie con quien compartirlas. Ninguna familia a la que contarle historias.

—¡No, Naruto-kun! —Naruto alzó la vista, sorprendido—. Digo, sólo lo estás viendo desde un punto de vista. P-Puede que el gato no tenga familia, pero estoy s-segura de que tiene a-amigos con los que puede compartir historias.

—Sí, puede… pero ¿y si sus amigos han estado ocupados últimamente? Puede que estén ocupados con sus propias familias. Incluso aunque sea huérfano, puede que otro gato le ayudara a lo largo de su vida… pero ahora ese gato gordo, viejo y molesto también esté muerto. Puede que otros animales despiadados hayan matado al gato viejo, intentando ir tras el pobre gatito huérfano. Puede que este gato se sienta culpable.

—Naruto-kun… no, este pobre gatito no puede sentirse así. ¿Se le ha ocurrido que a lo mejor el gato mayor estaba dispuesto a dar su vida p-para proteger a este pequeño, que era como si fuera un hijo para él?

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos al mirar a Hinata, que de hecho lo estaba mirando a los ojos con determinación.

—A este pequeño se le ocurrió y puede que pensara que, si hubiera sido más fuerte, habría podido ayudar al gato mayor. A lo mejor es por eso que está aquí, para hacerse más fuerte, para que nadie vuelva a tener que sacrificar su vida por él.

Naruto suspiró y frotó la cabeza del gato, haciéndole ronronear. Hinata pasó la mirada de la bola de pelo naranja al niño rubio que estaba delante de ella. Porque eso era lo que era ahora, un niño pequeño… que necesitaba orientación.

—Y ahora, este gatito está completamente solo. No tiene a nadie.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó Hinata desesperadamente, sorprendiendo a Naruto—. Él me tiene a mí. Yo estoy ahí para él.

En su regazo, el gato naranja ronroneó y se estiró, se incorporó y salió corriendo hacia los árboles que los rodeaban. Aunque ni Hinata ni Naruto lo notaban, se estaban mirando el uno al otro, sin moverse.

—Lo estás, ¿verdad? —Sonrió—. He sido tan estúpido.

—N-No, Naruto-kun, estúpido no… abstraído. Ahora es mi turno de ayudarte.

Usando todo su valor, cogió su mano y entrelazó suavemente sus dedos. Al bajar la mirada a sus manos, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. Usando su mano como palanca, la atrajo hacia delante, de forma que cayó dentro de su abrazo. Al alzar la mirada hacia él con los ojos abiertos como platos y sonrojada, se olvidó de respirar cuando Naruto se inclinó hacia abajo y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho mientras sus ojos se cerraban y se dejaba llevar por el beso. Una vez que él se apartó, apoyó su frente contra la de ella, sonriendo alegremente.

—'Nata, ¿estarás ahí para mí?

—Siempre…

—Me alegro y lo que me has dado, yo también te lo daré. Ahora… —dijo echándose hacia atrás—. ¿Adónde se fue ese gato?


End file.
